1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor technology, and in particular to a semiconductor chip structure having a thermoelectric (TE) cooler material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical semiconductor chips, such as light-emitting diodes, include a face-up chip and a flip chip. Since a thermal conductive layer inside of the semiconductor chip is adjacent to an electrode layer of the flip chip, heat is easily conducted to the electrode layer having high thermal conductivity. Therefore, the flip chip has better heat dissipation capability, such that the chip has a lower inner temperature, and the flip chip can be overdriven to reduce manufacturing costs.
However, the efficiency droop effect still occurs in the flip chip, and the excess heat is difficult to dissipate and is accumulated inside of the semiconductor chip. Accordingly, the lifespan of the chip is reduced.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for development of a semiconductor chip structure capable of mitigating or eliminating the aforementioned problems.